Cooking up some love
by tiki-92090
Summary: Pre HPB.Prof.D Alive.Hermione,a cook intern crashes into Draco at his mother's wedding to a man Adrian Abercrombie.He's a seemingly nice manuntil after the honeymoon.H and D settle their differences to go save his mother from her abusive hubby.DMHG,BZGW,H


Draco and Hermione Together Again. 6th year, breaking the law Apparating because I said so. Pre HPB summer of. Dumbledore Alive, Draco Gooooood mmmm Draco. Oh what huh? oh yeah summary. Hermione, a cook intern crashes into Draco at his mother's wedding to a man called Adrian Abercrombie. He's a seemingly nice enough man-until after the honeymoon. Hermione and Draco then settle their differences to go save his mother from destruction and her abusive husband. DMHG, BZGW, HPLL, RWGG, (yeah I know what it looks like, but he's not with Gregory Goyle, her name is Gabriella Gaunt) Oh and Snape might appear soon also.

AN: Pre HBP Hey if I don't update soon it's because I hate writing. I only did this because I just wanted to see what would happen. Okay I've been on this site for like 4 years and I just wanted a fanfic. OOOH and flames. OMG this is getting juicy.

Hey I'm not affiliated with Death Cab for Cutie or The O.C. but FYI. They are great!

P.S. I have dreams where I'm J.K. Rowling and I'm writing the famous Unnamed Harry Potter 7 extraordinaire book. But then I wake up and I'm still just boring Tiki who's obsessed with Draco Malfoy. Oh and if you want to further your obsession of Draco, Napoleon, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and even Uncle Rico just go to btw this is a disclaimer for those who don't know how I write (which is like everyone since my friends hate In Layman's terms I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS! (But I wish I did tee hee)

**DRACODRACODRACODRACODRACODRACODRACODRACO**

Chapter 1: The Eventful Wedding

A Blonde haired well-built 16 year old teenager with a pair of stunning silver-gray eyes searched the country club. _Drat! Uhh I hate that this whole shenanigan is so formal. I haven't worn clothes like these since the paternal unit went to meet his maker six months ago. Hmm Father, I haven't spoken of him in so long, I'm so glad that he went with Voldemort. Too bad The-Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die killed him, man I wish I'd been there. _He walked over to some bridesmaids and chatted pleasantly.

"Oh Draco! Don't you love it that your mother is married? I just adore high society weddings they're so wonderful and exquisite. Oooh is that Jane Freeman with a servant? An heir to the multimillion galleon fortune shouldn't be around the likes of that sort of riff-raff."

The adolescent we now know as Draco Malfoy looked behind him and saw the 'riff–raff' that the horrible wench was speaking about so cruelly. _Hey, that's…_

"Hey Draco, my man how ya doin'?" the teenager came and shook Draco's hand.

"Hey Blaise! Why are you dressed in caterers clothing? I thought you said you couldn't come to my mom's wedding?" Draco looked questionably at his best friend. In Witch Weekly he was described as a "tall black boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes."

"Oh, I'm working here, my parents you know something about learning the value of a sickle. Is Mrs. Malf- Abercrombie having a good time with her new husband? How long did they know each other? What like four months?"

"Yeah but they just 'clicked'. You should've heard her two weeks ago, when he proposed. _Ooh Draco, darling I'm going to be Mrs. Adrian Abercrombie!" _squealed Draco in his best Narcissa impersonation. "Oh great here comes the bundle of joy now, quick you better leave now before she takes you in her sights." Blaise Zabini scampered back off to his fixation, the lovely Miss Freeman.

Narcissa Abercrombie sashayed over to her son in her white honeymoon suit. "Oh Draco darling, did you hear the minister say your Step-Dad's and my new name? "

"Yes Mother, I thought the ceremony was very…_uh nice."_

"Mr. and Mrs. Adrian Abercrombie. Narcissa Abercrombie. Hmmm I'm so glad I didn't keep Malfoy. No offense Draco."

"None taken, Mother."

Narcissa came across as a woman gathering up the courage to speak to her son. Draco looked at her like she was a specimen under the macroscopic thingies.

"What do you think of Adrian?"

"Mom, can we talk about this after you get back from your honeymoon? It's getting stuffy in here, excuse me, I must go and find a back door to this infernal place." Exasperated Draco.

Narcissa looking downhearted excused her beloved son with a quaint, "Yes of course dear." and went to go mingle with the other guests. Meanwhile, Draco strutted through the Magical Community Country Club's kitchen doors. Pushing the door open he _CRASHED_ into a cook who just got off her shift. (AN: Hey I know that they are like 16 and you have to get a degree before you become a cook, but she's an intern)

"Oww, Man that hurt, what do you have in your dress robes, bricks?( AN: Guess what line that sentence was derived from HAHAHA)" The cook exclaimed. Draco, helping the beautiful cook up found her hair's color and texture very familiar. _Hmm Honey Brown and very, very frizzy hair at the tips bound up on a hair-tie; She must've gotten tired with that cat hair on her head all the time._

"Granger!"

"Malfoy! "

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me it's because your parents, denters or whatever decided they want you to learn the value of a sickle? Or is it that you're poor and can't afford Hog warts? (Hey I know that they don't say any thing about tuition in the HP books let's just make it like £1,000 a semester and the Weasley's have like discounts but this is an AU for crying' out loud)" Draco exclaimed. _I don't exactly hate her now, well except her beating me in every class and being such a goody- goody and having Pothead and the whole den of Weasels as friends._

"Okay, I _won't _tell you that my parents are **_Dentists_**, and they decided to make me learn the value of a sickle. They say 'When a person brags about money, it means they have nothing else to brag about." Hermione Granger huffed. "Oh and for your information my parents aren't poor, they have a very nice practice and they pay for everything that we need. Ferret, don't just think that since you and the Slytherins may have a lot of galleons, that your not the only person who has a lot of money." Hermione then just walked away and apparated home.

_She still hasn't forgotten that ferret incident. _And then Draco apparated home.

**DRACODRACODRACODRACODRACODRACODRACODRACO **

Remember I really don't care if you Flame me. It's Funny! Oh and also the reason I wrote this was because I didn't want to review every one who wanted a beta. Well I want to be a Beta. If you have any ideas because I sure don't have any more. It took me a month to write this … with the writing and the typing and the brain thinking in the _ZOINK!_ (Anyone guess which TV show that's on?) So email me Or message me if you go to my author site.

Tschüss! Ciao! Laters! Okay Lady Bu-Bye!

Queen of TV

Tiki


End file.
